caravaneer2fandomcom-20200214-history
Dialogue Walkthrough
Using the''' Bolt text will give you the best positive result. Chairman Brass Entering the bunker #Hello. I'm sorry for summoning you here in such a hurry, but the matter is urgent. Please tell me, how is your training going? #*'''Very well. The last stage was quite successful. #*Ok, I guess. #**No. Not really, I'm making good progress. #**Well, it's pretty hard, bit I think I'm doing fine. (Chairman Brass -1) # You see, Olaf had an explicit order not to leave the bunker and to get prepared for a very important mission. For this reason, he could not supervise your last training. Nevertheless, he disobeyed the orders and left the bunker at some time during the last night; Can you think of any possible why he would do such thing? Have you heard anything or saw him doing anything unusual? #*'Hmm... No sir. There's absolutely nothing I can think of.' #*Yes,. He said something about the food in the bunker. #**Now when I think about it, it's actually absolutely irrelevant. #**He said that it tastes horribly. (Smart -1) #***It's not, I just thought that you should know. (Rational -1) #***I don't know, but it's the only thing I remember him saying. (Smart -1) #***It's not. I was just thinking out loud. Sorry about that. #***Maybe he found a place with better food. (Smart -4) #****Oh. Never mind then. I just took a wild guess. #****I just thought I should warn you. If you don't do something to improve the taste of the food, we may lose more people in the future. (Rational -1) #Ok. Do you realize that with Olaf currently missing, you are the only scout we have available? #*But sir... I'm not really a scout yet. #**Dear Lord! (Smart -1) #***No choice means no choice, I guess. (Tough -1) #***I understand, I'll do it, sir. (Tough +1) #**Ok, sir. #***Wow! It's really surprising, but I guess I have no choice. #***It's an honor, sir! (Tough +3) #*'Yes sir. (Tough +1)' #**Wow! It's really surprising, but I guess I have no choice. #**'It's an honor, sir! (Tough +3)' Emilia First talk #Oh, hi! I'm glad you are here! I wanted to talk to you. You're going out to a mission, right? #*How did you know? #**Hm. Well. What did you want to talk to me about? #**By whom? (Trustworthy +1) #*'Yes, but I don't know if I'm supposed to speak to you about it. (Trustworthy +1)' #I... eh.... wanted to ask you a favor... I've got a baby son... #*'That's right. You've had a son... Sorry. I should have congratulated you when you gave birth. (Friendly +1, Emilia +1)' #*What about him? #Well, not a real monster, but he's... scary. He's very hairy and he has those teeth, sharp teeth. And his eyes... He's like an animal... And he makes animal and tries to climb on things. Never stops. #*'Oh! It sounds like a serious problem. What did the medics say about it? (Friendly +6, Emilia +6)' #*Oh! You're right. He is a monster. #**Ah. OK then. How I can help? (Virtuous +4) #**A disorder, huh? Sounds more like a curse to me. (Friendly -1, Rational -5, Emilia -5) #***Don't worry. I'll keep my mouth shut. #***I don't know... Others need to know there's a monster living next to them. (Friendly -3, Emilia -5) #****Alright, alright, I won't tell anyone. #****It depends on what you can offer me in exchange. (Virtuous -10, Emilia -50) #Well... maybe... eh... when you are out there... maybe you meet someone or maybe you find a book about generic disorders. Even if he cannot be healed, I still want to know what's going on with him, because I... I don't want people to see him as a monster... Maybe, if they see that his condition has a medical explanation, maybe they'll accept him. #*'Of course. I'll do everything I can./Ok. I'll try. (gain mission "Emilia asked you to find information about her son's disease.")' #*Sorry, but I can't help you. It may put my mission at risk. (Virtuous -10) #*Do you really think that I've got nothing else to do, but to look for some useless information that won't heal your monster kid anyway? #**Ha, ha. It was a joke. Of course I'll help you. (gain mission "Emilia asked you to find information about her son's disease.") #**Well. Whatever. (Friendly -20, Emilia -13) #***Yeak. Ok. #***I don't know about that. #****Alright, alright, I won't tell anyone. #****It depends on what you can offer me in exchange. (Virtuous -10, Emilia -50) Cricket Please tell me about Linyu #Insects, you know, cicadas, flies, all kinds. (requires ask about hives) #*'What for?' #**'Hmm. Sounds tasty. (Friendly +3, Cricket +5)' #**Yuck! Eating insects?!! (Friendly -1) #***OK. Thank you. the grasshopper (Tough +1, Cricket +1) #****Delicious! (Tough +1, Cricket +3) #****OK. I expected it to taste worse. #****Terrible. I think I'm going to puke. (Trustworthy +1, Tough -5, Cricket -1) #***Do you mind if I take it with me and taste it later? (Cricket -1) #***Eh... I should better not. My stomach isn't quite well today. I'm afraid it'll make it worse. (Trustworthy -1, Cricket -3) #***Yuck!!! No way I'm eating this! (Friendly -1, Trustworthy +1, Cricket -4) #*Oh, I see. So what ideas do Drekar don't want people to have? Apis I'm here to help you Requires know about Pullid history from Cricket in Silos. #Why do you want to help us? #*Because the way Drekar treat you is absolutely unjust. I'm ready to do whatever it takes to restore justice. (Friendly +3, Virtuous +3, Apis +1) #*'Because I hate Drekar badly, and I think that it can also help me find the person I'm looking for. (Friendly +1, Trustworthy +2, Apis +2)' #Crossbow bolts. At least 50 of them and some melee too. Let's say, cleavers... 5 cleavers and 50 crossbow bolts. Can you do it? #*'Sure. Just give me some time. (Tough +1)' #*Well. I'll think about it. #*What do you need these things? #**Hmm... OK. I'll bring them to you. #**I'll think about it. Found the book #Lois want you to infiltrate into Kivi camp pretending to be a pilgrim to their temple. #*Really?!! What for? #*'Sounds like fun. (Tough +2)' #Nothing. Just speak with their leader and anybody else you meet and try to find out if there's something we could use. #*Ok, I'll think about it. #*'Understood. I'll go do it immediately. (Tough +1, Apis +2)' Lois Meeting behind her tent #Shh... Yes, but call me Alice. #*Why Alice? (Lois -1) #**Who are you and why am I talking to you? #**Why Lois then? #*'Who exactle are you?' #Apis says you want to help us. #*'Yes, I do.' #*No, not really. (Trustworthy -1, Lois -2) #**I just want to get to Drekar. You are merely a tool. (Friendly -1, Lois -1) #**I'm just joking. Of course I want to help you. #Why? #*I want to fight for justice and defend the innocent. (Friendly +2, Virtuous +1) #*'I hate Drekar badly. (Lois +3)' #*I suspect that Drekar may have captured a friend of mine. I hope to free him. (Trustworthy +1) Marco I'd like to visit your holy temple. The player can answer each of the 3 questions 3 times. Each wrong answer give Trustworthy -1. Give 3 wrong answers to a same question will give Trustworthy -10 (total of Trustworthy -13) and the player will must to restart over the dialogue. #Why? #*To pray to the Man of Zinc at the holy place of his birth. (Trustworthy -1) #*'To deepen my understanding of Spencer Rice's teachings.' #*To see the place where Chuck Nariz commited one of his heroic acts. (Trustworthy -1) #How exactly are you going to do it? #*'Reading the original granite plates and speaking with the head Shaman.' #*Meditating in the shadow of the sacred scarecrow in the circles of corn. (Trustworthy -1) #*Seeing the holy beanstalk planted by Spencer Rice himself. (Trustworthy -1) #The head Shaman may require you to perform the Calling to Growth with her before she agrees to talk to you. Do you know what you need to do? #*No. Can you remind me how it's done? (Trustworthy -1) #*'Of course. We'll paint our faces green and will sing songs in plant language asking the crops to grow tall and strong like Spencer Rice himself. (Access to Kivi Camp)' #*We'll touch plants with our hands and will gently pull them upwards and we'll whisper to them asking them to grow. (Trustworthy -1) #*You must paint your whole body green and recite the granite plates while sitting on the other person's shoulders. (Trustworthy -1) Spencer Rice Araten #It's possible. With all those "miracles" I've performed, it must have been easy to accept me as a god. Well, at least I managed to insert a lot of pacifism into this religion. When I first met Kivi they were a very agressive tribe that harassed their neighbors all the time. #*Being pacific is good, bit I'm afraid that hey have become a little too pacific. #*'See, maybe your religion is not such a bad thing after all.' #**'Maybe they'll understand it one day, but right now we should use whatever tools we have to prevent the violence. (Rational +3, Spencer Rice +2)' #**Why would they? Religion is good, It gives people hope. (Rational -2) #***It's hard to base your hope on other people when all they are doing is killing, robbing and raping each other. #***Why not? Imaginary worlds are beautiful. (Rational -2, Smart -1) #****How can you tell that they aren't real? #****Maybe you are right, but I still believe that as long as following some rules has positive results, it doesn't matter where these rules comes from. (Rational+1) #*****Now YOU are talking in fantasies. Can you see any people bringing their goodness out? I see them killing each other on daily basis. (Spencer Rice -2) #*****Well... yeah... maybe in a thousand years from now... Fafnir I represent Kivi Tribe #So what! I kill you and we leave this place. They'll never catch up to us. #*'You're just bluffing. You won't leave all the valuable stuff you have here. And you'll need at least a couple of days to pack it all. It's more than enough time for Kivi to hit you. (Smart +3)' #*This would be a very unethical thing to do. #Whatever! The case is that I don't want to kill you. I want you to tell Kivi that I'll be a good boy, so come on. Tell me what you want in exchange. #*10,000 $ sounds like a good sum. (+10,000 $, Rational -5) #*'I want to find my friend Olaf. (Calvin appears in New Serino)' #*Nothing. You won't buy me. #**Well... You know what... Give me 10,000 $ and I'll tell Kivi what you want. (+10,000 $, Rational -5) #**On the other hand, if you help me find my friend Olaf, I'll help you. (Calvin appears in New Serino) #**Screw you! (Game Over) Category:Walkthrough Category:Incomplete